Peace or anger
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Jason's and Bruce's family bond throughout the years.


**Something I wanted to let out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Batman _or _DC Comics_ or anything pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

15-year old Jason Todd was stealing tires from Batmobile before he saw the Caped Crusader and was shocked, expecting him to arrest Jason.

* * *

"Kid's name is Jason Peter Todd. Parents dead. Record's clean but he's a suspect, wanted for questioning for over thirty robberies among others." Commissioner Gordon explained as he had Jason in his patrol car.

"Teflon-coated and talented." Batman summed up.

"Just the wrong kind of talent. Some kids you can't aim in the right direction, no matter how hard you try." Gordon explained.

"Maybe he doesn't have to be the case." Batman said.

* * *

Within a week, Jason was out thanks to Wayne Enterprises program for wayward teens, that would help Jason, as long as he would set himself straight. Jason treated it like a new opportunity, receiving education, studying hard and becoming talented athlete.

Few months later, Jason met Bruce Wayne personally, as Bruce had paid all the opportunities that had been given to Jason.

Jason knew deep down that he owed Bruce a large debt as he gratefully accepted Bruce's offer of taking him into custody as his new ward.

* * *

"You know, I see a lot of myself in you, Jason." Bruce admitted as he and Jason were at the fireplace. "I was able to turn that pain and loss into something bigger than myself."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked before the clock moved, revealing a hidden door. Jason followed Bruce downstairs into an underground cavern and widened his eyes to see a Robin suit, Batman suit and a large computer and a car and then it hit him.

"You… you're…" Jason was lost for words

"The reason I'm showing you this, is to give you a chance. Don't waste it. Now, are you ready?" Bruce asked as he threw towards Jason a wooden staff and they started to spar.

* * *

Within few months, Jason was able to learn as much as Dick did. But…

* * *

"I'm afraid we haven't met. However, the Joker did mention a new… Boy Wonder." Scarecrow said. "I wonder if you can get scared just as easily as the old one."

"Not just new but also, improved!" Robin kicked Scarecrow in the face, knocking him out. "Morons. I learned as a kid that dopes like Crane and Nygma, they always go down easiest and it looks like the streets of Gotham are safe once again, part… ner?" Robin trailed off, seeing Batman's angered look.

"Get into the Batmobile, now." Batman said.

* * *

"What the hell crawled up your butt, Bruce? I executed the knockdown maneuver perfectly, just like we practiced, plus I…"

"You're still talking too much. Giving away information and you did not have to confirm to Crane that you're new. That you're not Grayson. The element of surprise is our best weapon, so you can't act like it's a game and put on a damn show." Batman said scornfully as Robin frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't…" Jason sighed. "OK. You're right. I'm sorry, OK? I messed up, I get it."

* * *

Robin chased Deathstroke down the streets and tackled him to the ground. "You're going to pay for what you did!"

Deathstroke knocked Robin back and shot from his grapnel gun, restraining Robin. "I terminated him! And now I'll terminate you!"

Suddenly, Deathstroke was electrocuted as a batarang hit him in the chest plate.

"What the hell?! I thought we were working together!" Jason snapped as he got up while Batman showed up.

"You disobeyed me, I told you to let him escape, no matter what." Batman scorned Jason.

"I thought he killed you…"

"_No matter what._" Batman repeated as Robin glared, annoyed.

"Where I come from, well-laid plans get spiked when your partner ends up dead." Robin said.

"That's exactly what I needed Slade to think. If you had followed orders, he would've led us right to whoever hired him but instead, you just reminded me I'm better off working alone." Batman said as Robin growled, annoyed.

* * *

"What hurts more, kid? A or B? Forehand or backhand?" The Joker taunted, beating Jason up with a crowbar as he had been captured by the Clown Prince of Crime.

* * *

Later, Batman approached Jason's corpse as the Joker had managed to escape.

* * *

Later, Jason was resurrected by Talia al Ghul in the Lazarus Pit and became enraged that Batman had spared the Joker, despite what the psychopath had done to Jason or Barbara, among other things.

* * *

"You should've killed him! If he had taken Dick or Barbara or Alfred away from us, I would've put a bullet into him!" Jason snapped.

"There are limits that we can't cross, ever, Jason!" Bruce said angrily as Jason confronted him.

"Why?! I'm not talking about Crane, Croc, Dent or Penguin! It's about him! Just him!" Jason exploded. "After how he crippled Barbara, how many people he's killed…"

"I'm no killer, Jason!" Bruce argued.

"Then you're a blind fool!" Jason snarled, pulling out a gun trying to shoot Bruce but Bruce threw a batarang, disarming Jason.

"Your anger and lashing out like that makes you no different than the Joker!" Bruce snapped as Jason glared.

"Don't you dare compare me to that monster, ever!" Jason shouted.

* * *

Sometime later, after Jason and Bruce more or less made amends after taking down the Joker again, Jason visited Bruce in the manor.

"I wasn't sure you would leave without saying goodbye." Bruce admitted.

"Bruce… about what I've said and what I've done…" Jason was hesitant.

"I'm never going to approve of your methods, Jason. But I can't argue with your results." Bruce admitted. "I've learned a long time ago I can't control everyone, nor should I try."

Jason nodded, considering. "The Joker said that he "created" me. I know he's nuts but in a way he had a point. Do you think he's…"

"Don't let him get into your head, Jason. He never made you, neither did I. You created you." Bruce assured him as Jason sighed.

Jason was too proud to ever say it out loud but he would've said "Thank you, Bruce." Instead, he just smiled at his mentor.

"I've tried to be the good soldier. But I guess we both know I would never be anywhere as good as Dick or Tim or Barbara." Jason sighed, sad that neither he or Bruce ever found that much common ground. "I'm sorry I wasn't the man you wanted me to be."

"There's always been too much blame between us, Jason. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry I failed you too. I should've tried harder with you and understand you better and not give up on you or force you to be something you can't be. You're not Dick or Tim. You're your own person. But I'll never regret taking a chance on you. I may not always agree with you… but as long as you are the man you're trying to be, the man I see right now, I'm sure I can be as proud of you as of Dick or anyone else." Bruce said as he and Jason smiled at each other.

* * *

"Are you going to spend a night here, Master Todd?" Alfred asked.

"Are you serious, Al?" Jason asked, surprised.

"I'm barely joking, Master Todd." Alfred said.

"True." Jason nodded.

"Remember, no matter what, never doubt that this manor will always be your home." Alfred assured him.

"Never doubted that. As long as you're around Bruce. Don't tell him I said that but… he needs people like you or Babs." Jason said before he left, trying to make peace with himself.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this one-shot about Jason.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
